Lilli Pilli, New South Wales
| lga = Sutherland Shire | postcode = 2229 | est = | pop = 2,147 | area = 0.9 | stategov = Cronulla | fedgov = Cook | near-nw = Yowie Bay | near-n = Caringbah | near-ne = Dolans Bay | near-w = Gundamaian | near-e = Port Hacking | near-sw = Warumbul | near-s = Royal National Park | near-se = Maianbar | dist1 = 26 | dir1 = south | location1= Sydney CBD }} Lilli Pilli is a small suburb in southern Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Lilli Pilli is located 26 kilometres south of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of the Sutherland Shire. There is also another Lilli Pilli in New South Wales (postcode 2536), located 12 kilometres south of Batemans Bay. History Lilli Pilli was named for the Lilly Pilly, the native myrtles that grew on the point. Thomas Holt (1811–88) owned most of the land that stretched from Sutherland to Cronulla, including land on the point. In 1840, parish maps also showed that of land on the point were owned by Francis Mitchell. The public school opened in 1957, and has just recently celebrated its 50th Anniversary.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, p51 In 1849 Mitchell sold the land to Francis Hinch. In 1959 Francis's great Grandson Edgar Hinch donated the land to the community on the proviso that the surrounding National Park was maintained. His eldest son Bob Hinch was appointed the overseer of the title and after his death the role is now carried by his youngest son Brett. Geography Lilli Pilli is located on the north shore of the Port Hacking estuary. The only adjacent suburbs are Caringbah, Port Hacking and Dolans Bay. The villages of Maianbar and Bundeena are located on the opposite bank of Port Hacking. Lilli Pilli is surrounded by Gannons Bay, Little Turriel Bay, Port Hacking River and Great Turriel Bay. Lilli Pilli Point is situated at the end of Lilli Pilli Point Road, off Port Hacking Road. Lilli Pilli Point Bushland Reserve overlooks The Royal National Park. This bushland reserve is a great secluded picnic area that is often protected from the wind. A rock ledge runs along the northern point up to Speed Alley. Many fishing spots can be found here, all the way to Little Turriell Bay. Commercial area On the southern-end of Port Hacking road, a small group of shops exist. These include, "The Gum Tree Food Store", "Vintage Cellars", "D'lish on port". Also, nextdoor of these shops, are a Butcher, A Hair dresser, and a beauty shop. There is also a small group of shops located in Port Hacking Road near Lilli Pilli, but technically in Caringbah. It features a small supermarket-IGA, patisserie/cafe, pizzeria, Thai take-away and a boutique gift shop. Schools * Lilli Pilli Primary School Lilli Pilli Primary School is on Lilli Pilli Point Road. The Lilli Pilli Kindergarten is located nearby in Caringbah. The school has had many great sporting achievements, including the winning of the PSSA Soccer Division One Cup in 2008. Sport and recreation On The western side of Lilli Pilli Point Reserve there are some public baths and a fishing jetty. The baths are deep salt water baths that may be used by anyone that wishes to swim in the Port Hacking River protected by a net. There is a 20 metre hole just outside the baths where many fish swimming down river seem to gather and feed. The channel provides opportunities for catching fish on the changing tide. At low tide the channel can be swum and the sand bank can be walked on, almost the other side. Locals take their dogs across for play but are always careful about the rising tide which can pose problems if not watched. Lilli Pilli is home to the Lilli Pilli Football Club.Lilli Pilli Football Club Their homeground is Lilli Pilli Oval but other fields are also used such as Caringbah Oval, Solander Fields, Captain Cook Oval and Breen Park. Lilli Pilli is also home to 1st Lilli Pilli Sea Scouts. Image: Port_Hacking_estuary_1.JPG|Port Hacking estuary at Lilli Pilli Image: Port_Hacking_estuary_2.JPG|Port Hacking estuary at Lilli Pilli Image: Lilli Pilli house.JPG|house on Lilli Pilli Point References 1 ABS Census Data 2001 External links *Lilli Pilli Soccer Club *Lilli Pilli Primary School *http://www.lillipilli.org/ Category:Suburbs of Sydney